Looking to the Future
by midnightphantom13
Summary: One Shot, HGRW set to A Christmas Carol  like theme.  Hermione has pregnancy complications and views snippits of her child's life.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. I am only doing this for my fun and your reading pleasure. All of the credit for this brilliance goes to J.K. Rowling. XD

**A.N. **I wrote this story early in the summer but never had a chance to put it on fanfiction because I became tied up with "Praying for the Dawn." But now that's over, I can add this one so I hope you guys enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated.

Sunlight poured through the open window and I felt someone move a strand of my hair aside.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ron said.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw that's all I get?" Ron asked as he smiled.

"Yes, since I know you'll need to be bribed out of bed."

He stuck his tongue out at me and pulled the covers over his head.

"Fine, be that way Ronald." I said, "But you'll miss breakfast."

_That_ got his attention; he jumped out of bed, raced out of our bedroom, and met me in the hallway.

"I knew that would get your attention." I said smugly.

"Well I'm surprised you aren't as hungry as me," Ron said as he laid a hand on my bulging stomach, "Knowing you're eating for two and all."

I placed my hand over his and felt a kick come from inside.

"Just like her daddy, crabby when she's hungry," I said smiling.

Ron scowled, "I'm not crabby when I'm hungry."

"Sure you're not Ronald, and I'm not pregnant." I said.

We walked into our kitchen which was brightly it by a large window that let in the sun each morning. Our house was a wedding present from Ron's brothers Fred and George. After the war was over, Fred and George opened a joke shop in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmade which became very profitable. Our two-bedroom house was perfect for starting a family and was located outside of London. This was very convenient because Ron worked at the Ministry as an Auror. I just left my job as Potions Professor at Hogwarts so I could go on maternity leave.

Just then, I felt a sharp pain in my side and I gasped.

"Wath's wong 'Ermione?" Ron asked with his mouth full of eggs.

"No, it's too soon. Much too soon," I said to myself in panic.

"What's to soon Hermione?" Ron asked now concerned.

"I think I'm in labor," I said as I felt the pain in my side get stronger.

All the color in Ron's face drained as he helped me over to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. The curious sensation of the warm flames somewhat calmed me down. Ron squeezed my hand and I opened my eyes. We arrived at the St. Mungo's Maternity Ward. Ron sat me down in a plastic chair and then went to talk to the receptionist at the front desk. I gasped as the waves of contractions became more frequent and intense. The nurse must have heard me cry out because I was put onto a stretcher and wheeled into a room.

"Ron?" I called as I tried to look around but a large male doctor held me down.

"Where's my husband?" I asked him.

"Mr. Weasly has gone to answer a few of your doctor's questions. He'll be back soon." Nurses began to inject medicine into an IV tube while another one poked around 'down there' and manually broke my water.

"Ok Mrs. Weasly, It's time to push," one of the nurses said.

"Push, no it's too early; I'm not due for another month yet." I said frantically.

Just then Ron raced into the room in a hospital gown and sat down by me.

"Ron, it's too soon," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I know love, but just listen to the doctor and push," Ron said as he stroked my hand.

After what seemed like ages, the pain stopped and I began to get sleepy.

"Mrs. Weasly, stay with us," I heard one of the doctor's voices say.

My eyesight became fuzzy as a tear slipped down my cheek, my last goodbye to my husband and newborn daughter.

When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was in our spare bedroom back at home. The bedroom was set aside for our baby, except there was no baby here, but an eleven year old child sitting on the bed reading. My heart ached as I realized the child was mine. She looked so much like me. She had brown hair (that was rather thick), my nose and had my love for books. The only thing that wasn't mine was her eyes, she had her father's deep cerulean blue. Just then I heard a knock on the door and a rather weary looking Ron stepped through.

"Time for bed Danielle," Ron said.

"Aw c'mon dad, just five more minutes?" the child pleaded.

"No love, not tonight. You start school tomorrow."

She grimaced but got under the covers. "Do I have to go?"

_Ha_, I thought, _aversion to school defiantly came from her father._

"Yes you have to go," Ron said with a smile as he tucked her in. "It will be fun; you'll make a lot of new friends."

"But I'll miss you," Danielle mumbled unhappily.

"I'll miss you too Dani," Ron said with a chuckle, "but I'll see you during the holidays and we can write to each other."

Ron got up and kissed Danielle on the forehead and said, "You'll have fun. I promise."

"Dad, do you think Mum would be proud of me?" Dani asked as Ron got to the door.

"Your Mum is extremely proud of you," Ron said as a certain sort of sadness passed over his face, "As am I." Ron flipped the switch by the door and the room went black.

I was then looking at our kitchen. Danielle was sitting at the table with a few books and ink bottles scattered around her. I walked over and noticed she was reading over an essay that was titled, "_The Five Uses of Stinging Nettle and Boar Tusks in Uncommon Antidotes._" I sat down next to her and noticed another essay that was about shield and protection charms. Then I noticed Ron walk in.

"Still writing?" he asked.

"Yeah," Danielle muttered unhappily.

"You'd better be careful," Ron said, "It's known that if you write too much you're hand will fall off."

Danielle grimaced as Ron took a seat on the other side of her.

"It sure feels like it." Danielle said.

"You really should be outside," Ron said, "it's beautiful out and I miss my Quiddich partner.

"It's a very tempting offer Dad, but I'm hoping my O.W.L.S will come today."

"Don't worry about them." Ron said with a smirk. "Your Mum was the same way and she did excellent."

"Yeah, but I think I've failed Divinations." Danielle said frowning.

"Love, the only way to pass that class is to be completely mental."

Danielle smirked; just then a barn owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter in her lap.

"Finally!" she exclaimed as she ripped open the letter. "Yes! I got O's in everything except Divinations and History of Magic."

"Congratulations Dani, that's wonderful!" Ron said happily as he gave her a hug.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Ron got up to answer it.

"Is Dani ready?" said a voice, "We're suppose to go out tonight."

"Uh, yeah hold on. Dani, it's for you." Ron called into the kitchen.

Danielle rose up and walked to the front door with me following behind her.

"Bye Dad," Dani said as she took the auburn haired boy's hand and walked down the street.

"By Dani," he called and walked back into the house. Ron sat down at the kitchen table and began to talk aloud to himself. "Oh 'Mione, you have no idea how much I wish you were here right now. Dani needs a mother in her life. I know I'm not that good at talking to her about boys, makeup, clothes, and those other girly things. It's hard enough for me to watch our little girl go out with guys. She's growing up 'Mione and god is she smart. You'd be very proud of her."

My surrounding began to blur again and I whispered, "I already am."

Medical machines beeped around me and I heard voiced everywhere.

"She's coming around," a voice said as the hospital room swam into focus.

"God Hermione, don't you ever scare me like that!" Ron said next to me as he hugged me. "I thought I lost you." I noticed that he was crying.

"Where's my baby?" I whispered.

"Here she is," the doctor said as he handed me a thing wrapped in a bundle of cloth. "You're very fortunate, even for being a month premature she's healthy."

I looked down at my daughter and gazed into her deep cerulean eyes and started to cry.

"She's beautiful." I cried as I gave her to Ron while the doctors finished with me.

"Danielle Rachel Weasly, welcome to the world." Ron said with a beaming smile.

**A.N. **Hope you enjoyed, I was going to do more of the "Christmas Carol" like theme here but my fingers are cramping up lol. Read and Review.


End file.
